<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like icing and cake by urlocalpuffball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785318">like icing and cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalpuffball/pseuds/urlocalpuffball'>urlocalpuffball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Punch-Out!! (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Fluff, M/M, baking a wholesome cake, joe convinces kaiser to do more, kaiser loves joe sm, they are so babey, wholesome hourz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalpuffball/pseuds/urlocalpuffball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is bored on a typical Saturday evening just like any other and gains the temptation to bake something sweet, and Kaiser just happens to be there and awake during this moment. Watch as the scene escalates from a simple evening to an absolutely disastrous mess in the kitchen with pots and pans everywhere. Basically Kaiser is a bad cook and Joe is his emotional support!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glass Joe/Von Kaiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like icing and cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please keep in mind this is the first ever legitimate piece of fanfiction i have made in a very long time,, as well as this being the first ive published!! if any of this happens to be written poorly,, thats likely why ack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe's fingers had rummaged about the wooden cabinet below him, searching for an ideal utensil to mix the batter for a delicious cake he had intended to whip up. Considering there hadn't been very much to do as of recent, he had figured he would attempt to make something for both he and Kaiser, who had been beside him reading a newspaper without a word. Unlike Joe, Kaiser for the longest time had not fancied the idea of sweets as a whole, regardless of the occasion or reason. There had not been much background as to why, however due to Joe's expertise in baking, he had opened himself up to a haven of pastries and baked goods, each very unique and unforgettable. Kaiser did not hesitate to approach anything the other man had created, knowing that his input and eager demeanor would put a smile on his face, and that was all that Kaiser had to keep in mind. While never verbally open about the ordeal, Joe had been so familiarized with the German's body language that he could read him like a book. He had been the only person to walk the earth who could genuinely understand the solider and his intentions as well as feelings. Joe had completed him.</p><p>Joe had spun around the whisk diligently, completing the task as quickly yet as most effective as possible. Once the consistency and color had appealed to him most, the Frenchman's glance had averted to his boyfriend not far in proximity from him. His lips had curved into a soft smile, admiring the well built man from afar. Kaiser had been well known for his glorious physique and proportions. While others frown upon his minor features, Joe had adored every imperfection he had carried with him. Ironically, these flaws were what had made him so perfect.</p><p>"Viktor, what are you up to at the moment?" Joe had been fully aware of the newspaper occupying his attention, however had been keen on hearing his response. Kaiser always had something to say to him.</p><p>"Taking a gander at the latest news. Quite interesting, might I add. Apparently people don't know that forks and toasters don't get along so well." The German chuckled to himself heartily, his eyes filled with amusement. His eyes had scanned the bowl of mixture looming above the counter, before returning back to Joe's gaze.</p><p>"Another cake? Joseph, I'm going to gain quite the belly if you continue to make these!" The taller man had mused, his expression full of sarcasm. Joe rolled his eyes before strolling over to where Kaiser had been occupied, his arms dancing around him in a teasing nature.</p><p>"You know you'll love it, mi amore." The Frenchman had barely whispered into his ear jokingly. Kaiser had unsuprisingly tensed up at the comment, his cheeks flushed a deep pink. Kaiser had been one to easily become flustered at even the smallest of occasions. His glace averted to the floor before Joe had planted a delicate peck across his cheek, causing Kaiser to lose it in response. While he had not made a single noise, his face had told the whole story itself. Eyes wide with utter embarrassment, he had covered his reddened, now incredibly fidgety self with his arm before he had been lifted from his seat by the man of smaller build.</p><p>"Would you like to make this cake with me?" His eyes had been shining with innocent yet eager intent. Any activity with Kaiser had been deemed enjoyable in his book. Every moment with the man had been magical. </p><p>Still recovering from the previous flirtatious remarks from Joe, Kaiser had stumbled to his feet whilst clearing his throat in order to speak clearly, face still flushed a deep red.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>They had begun by pouring the previously mixed batter into the pan, Joe standing behind Kaiser whilst giving him encouragement when doing so. He had been quite fidgety and shaky when having to do things he had been unaccustomed to, however with Joe by his side he felt as if he had been lifted from the ground. He had been fixated onto perfecting the act, until a giant thud had occurred. One of the 4 pans had slid to floor, the mixture splashing into the air and around the kitchen. Joe, somewhat startled but expecting this, had turned to face Kaiser with a look of sympathy,, yet he had smiled in order to make the elder man feel more confident.</p><p>"We can always try again!!" The Frenchman had stated, his gaze fixated onto the other man. Kaiser had shrugged, his limbs still shaking from the shock of dropping the pan. The noise still rung in his ears, causing his eyes to tighten shut. He proceeded to inhale a long breath before sighing and getting back on track. "If I don't break another trying, then." </p><p>Joe clapped, squealing in joy before wrapping his arms around the other man and smiling at him. Kaiser had typically been the one to give up on something out of anger, especially if it had been something he was unfamiliar with, which had been the case here. But to Joe's surprise, he had begged to differ. Kaiser had eliminated another pan, concluding he had wanted a smaller cake. The two worked in unison to create the treat, Kaiser mixing the ingredients needed to create a homemade icing. His hands had vigorously shaken the bowl, icing flying around the kitchen and getting all over his face. A low growl in irritation had escaped him before he had slammed the bowl down and crossed his arms, turning away from the bowl and sighing.</p><p>"Damn bowl,, not mixing!!" Kaiser exclaimed, his gaze burning with fury. Joe had given him a hug in response to this in order to put him at ease from his outburst. His arms slithered around his shoulders, massaging the tensed and uncomfortable muscles with such care and love. The Frenchman had found it necessary to do anything in his favor to make Kaiser smile. His shoulders had slowly dropped, and his gaze had now relaxed, completely on Joe now. He had locked eyes with the other man now, observing his beautiful expression with great focus. For a moment his cheeks had reddened, embarrassed by the gesture from Joe. He had proceeded to lean in slowly, his lips grazing the other man's with the desire to make contact. Joe had caught on to the hint and almost immediately afterward, Kaiser had pressed his face into Joe's with slight aggressive intent, his eyes now shut and tightened. Joe had melted into the contact, his eyes shut as he had hummed in approval at the action. The German had rested his hands onto different areas, one grasping Joe's face and the other his side. The kiss had deepened for a while now, Kaiser savoring every moment of it. There was something so wonderful about knowing he could bring joy to Joe's heart and give him all of the love he could. He didn't see why anyone could possibly dislike the man, he was a literal sweetheart and an angel, so confident in himself and others and caring. He was so perfect. Eventually moments later the kiss had broken, Kaiser's face incredibly red from the move he had made. He hadn't been very intimate, especially compared to Joe, who had always seemed to hug him or hold his hand. Kaiser, if anything, had always been the one to decline displaying their affection for one another simply out of embarrassment. He had not been ashamed of the relationship the two had carried, however had not known how to express his love for Joe the correct way without slipping up or doing something dumb. Joe had admired Kaiser for this, ironically. He had found it amusing that Kaiser had been so polite that at moments he even requests giving him a hug rather than doing it himself. Today had been quite different based upon his actions. He had appreciated everything Joe had been doing for him and had wanted him to feel as content as ever, proving to the other man that he had genuinely adored him, which had seemed to occur well based upon Joe's reaction. </p><p>"Kaiser, that was so sweet of you. Merci beaucoup." He had timidly giggled before clinging onto the other man, a smile plastered across his face. Kaiser simply had disregarded it, clearing his voice briefly and chuckling to himself, face still flushed from previously. </p><p>"O-of course. But it was nothing." He had simply stated.</p><p>"It meant the world to me. You always seem to show your affection at the most random moments!! We could be gardening and you would kiss me out of nowhere!!" Joe had exclaimed, giggling to himself before being scooped up by the taller man, causing him to squeal and giggle as he had swung him around.</p><p>"Oh you little muffin, always know what to say." Kaiser swooped Joe around before a genuine chuckle of joy had escaped him, his eyes bright as a grin had flashed across his expression. There were rare occasions such as this when Kaiser returns to the vibrant, slightly immature person he had been when he was younger, and it had only been Joe who had seemed to understand this side of him. He planted a few soft pecks across Joe's neck, causing him to squeal in laughter at the sensation. Joe's smile had been contagious.</p><p>"Viktor, that tickles, please!!" He had jokingly shoved the other man away, giggling as Kaiser had rolled his eyes, still holding onto him with a tense but caring grip. Joe had then smirked before lightly pressing his lips onto Kaiser's cheek, his expression completely altering. A red mess once again, his hands traveled around Joe's thin figure, tickling him at a constant rate. More screaming and laughing had burst out of him like a volcano, his eyes glimmering as he had twisted around. Sides weak, Joe eventually gave Kaiser the hint that he had been a bit tired, him being put down briefly afterward. </p><p>The evening had went on, and Joe had ended up cleaning up the kitchen with Kaiser, the two of them relaxed and content. The cake, baked in a decent manner, had turned out better than they had anticipated as well. It had been late night now, and they had been curled up within the covers, Joe now laying against the taller man, his head nuzzled into his neck as he had let out a peaceful sigh. Kaiser was fully at ease now as well, his arm carefully wrapped around Joe as he had planted a tiny kiss on his forehead before the two had drifted off into their slumber. Supposedly, even something as simple as icing could bring a German and a Frenchman together after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>